Yakou Madara
Summary Yakou Madara is an Onmyōji created by Ryuusui through her Taikyoku. He joined the Eastern Expedition, which was ordered by its country to take back the Eastern Land from the Yatsukahagi. For him, this quest is a way to search for his own desire, which he learns during his encounter against Ootake. The fall of the Tenma will allow Hajun to complete his Law without opposition and would thus erase all of existence. Yakou, having learned of the history of the Old World and the battle between the Guardians of the Fifth Heaven, rejoins his old comrades to stop Hajun. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-C | 1-A Name: Yakou Madara, God of Death Origin: Kajiri Kamui Kagura Gender: Male Age: Unknown (Was created by Ryuusui a few years prior to the main story) Classification: Onmyōji, Member of the Eastern Expedition, God with Colorless Taikyoku, Hajun's Sensory, Creation of Mikado Ryuusui | Gudou God, God of Death Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Flight, Reality Warping (Can alter his own hierarchy of existence as he deems fit. Making it lower or higher to the point he could interact with and reach realms beyond dimensions such as the Throne, which he can manipulate and interfere with, and Singularity, a "colorless" place created from the clash of Hadou Gods Laws existing outside the Throne's authority and where shades of previous Hadous reside), Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Regeneration (Unknown), Lightning Manipulation (Or at least what appears like lightning), Time Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (Can adjust his own soul to become more powerful, see the souls of others and their "colors" and attack his targets souls directly) , Gravity Manipulation, Summoning (Can summon his Shikigamis including Niko and Teirei), Mind Manipulation (Can create a world inside the mind of his targets), Sleep Manipulation (Can knockout his targets by uttering a single word), Cosmic Awareness and Precognition/Clairvoyance through Tengan, Conceptual Manipulation (Can manipulate concepts via Kotodama), Barrier Creation (Said barriers can work in up to 24 dimensions, he also has Uho-hou a passive barrier that adapts to spirits and concepts and as such can influence territories like higher dimensional spiritual defenses and its special nature resides in eliminating weakness points) and Attack Reflection (Said barrier will change the direction of any attack in their blind spots ensuring their safety, Yakou can also reflect incoming attacks with his Dimensional Barriers), Teleportation, Space-Time Manipulation (Can embody Space and Time to stop incoming attacks), Can travel through dimensions, Pocket Reality Manipulation (Can create pocket spaces for various uses), Creation (Can create Shikigamis), Void Manipulation, Resistance to Magic, Mental (Resisted the wave of Mercury which can affect one's thoughts. Even when going further in Singularity, he still could keep his sense of self with his will alone even after "falling deeper" in the colorless realm), Spiritual (His own soul could take on the shades of Hadou Gods without being overwhelmed. Can adjust his own soul to resist effects that could negatively impact him such as the Throne and the Singularity), Spatial (Could block Tenma Morei fire attacks which are capable of destroying space), Conceptual attacks, Time Stop (Even when Tenma Yato activated his Law to freeze the remains of Marie's world, Yakou could still act inside), Power Nullification (Should have no problem using his abilities in the presence of Tenma Sukuna) Durability Negation | All previous abilities in addition to Immortality (Types 4 and 10), Law Manipulation (Any God has their own Law with its own function. Taiyoku also allows its user to warp already existing laws as they see), Death Manipulation (Capable of even negating immortality, all forms of death are subservient to him.), Conceptual Manipulation (Taikyoku users can manipulate, destroy and create concepts. Could kill his own concept of death with his Law, and weaker gods such as Akuro could poison concepts such as the concept of infinite possibilities), Causality Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation, Regeneration (True-Godly) (Came back from Tenma Ootake erasure]], Information Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Teleportation, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Resurrection (Can kill his own concept of death and thus come back to life), Abstract Existence (Each God embody their own Law), Non-Corporeal, Nigh-Omniscience, Nigh-Omnipresence (Omnipresent in his own territory) Attack Potency: Star level (Has complete control over the movement of stars. His Keito Tentsui technique is literally a shooting star attack), can bypass durability in a number of ways | Outerverse level (Capable of affecting the hyperdimensional Throne. The source of his power, Taikyoku, is the source of all reality, including dimensional space itself. Additionally, along with Rindou and Habaki, Yakou is one of the strongest Gudou Gods, with a Taikyoku value of 65. Could fight equally against Tenma Ootake) Speed: At least FTL, likely FTL+ (Comparable to Reinhard) | Nigh-Omnipresent normally, Omnipresent in his own territory Lifting Strength: Superhuman, exact level unknown | Irrelevant Striking Strength: Star Class | Outerversal Durability: Star level normally (Comparable to Reinhard), Hyperverse level with barriers (Capable of creating 24-dimensional barriers), immortality makes him hard to kill | Outerverse level (Fought evenly against Tenma Ootake. Tanked Mercurius shade Disce Libens) Stamina: Limitless (His power is none other than Taikyoku itself) | Limitless Range: Outerversal (Can reach and affect realms such as the Throne. Able to wander in the Singularity, place created through the clash of two Hadou Gods) | Outerversal Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Madara is very cunning and skilled in combat, and can make his foes draw their weapons and fight even if they know they can’t win. No one surpasses him in terms of knowledge, whether it be magic or nature of the world | Nigh-Omniscient Weaknesses: Madara is blind (though his vision is compensated through his use of Taikyoku) and a lazy alcoholic. While he has Taikyoku, his value is technically “0” due to lacking a desire, and he thus lacks its benefits, save for the ability to control natural phenomena. | None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Onmyoudou:' An art that has two specific branches: **'Art of Yang:' A magic that humans can learn through martial arts and training. It refers to something that follows the doctrine of this world and is within its frame of reasoning. It encompasses many arts that are centered around manipulating attributes of the universe, and Ryuusui stated that humans are capable of learning how to use it. Since the concept of gods and religion don't exist, this magic is more of borrowing transcendental power from someone. **'Odd gift of Ying:' An unusual talent that is distorted and abandoned by this world. This ability is an anomalous phenomenon that cannot be explained. Therefore, only a handful of people are endowed with this attribute. In general, it is similar to the poison that contaminated the East and those who are touched by these shadows are subjects of fear and disgust. * 咒 (Kotodama): Everything has its own “word”, its own “name”. For example, the Moon is the Moon because its “name” (咒) says so, and fire is fire because it has its own “name”. In short, everything in reality follows this rule, from mundane things to concepts, each possessing their own “word”, which can be used to make things that are hard to understand easier to grasp. With Onmyoudou, one can bring these words to existence, though they need some sort of higher visual perception such as Yakou's Heavenly Eye to do so. * Knockout: by uttering a single word, Yakou's is capable of making one lose their consciousness. This technique works even against Habaki Sakagami, Rindou Koga and Ryuusui Mikado showing that he can use it on multiple people. He's then free to transport their consciousness to the Mental World. * Mental World: World created inside the mind of a person. To help Ryuusui in her self-discipline,he created a world in her spirit. He has free control over everything inside, from environment to creating monsters. These monsters are highly intelligent and have shown immense experience in battle alongside being powerful enough to threaten Sakagamia.Additionally, death inside this world equals death in reality, since the thread that connects the mind and the body will be cut *'計都・天墜 (Keito Tentsui):'By creating a hole in the zenith of heaven and through hand seals, Yakou causes the sky to be filled with a multi-layered mandala, shaking the elements of Heaven and causing a comet to fall on its targets that kills anyone he targets without destroying anything else in the surrounding area. It's literally a shooting star technique. *'東屋 (Azumiya):' A technique of space development, which Yakou uses to reserve all of the necessary things in life like food and water. Only Yakou had shown the usage of this art due to its high difficulty. * 式神 (Shikigami): The art of producing a pseudo-life existence. While most of these vulgar things are no different from a doll, a high ranking formula can grant them wills of their own. Due to their connection to Yakou, they can only act within a limited distance of him. Yakou can create birds to relay messages or study the environment, or an ox to pull a carriage. He also created Niko and Teirei, reincarnations of Wolfgang Schreiber's split personalities, and the strongest of his Shikigamis. They have shown the ability to fuse, becoming Kamunagara. *'Niko and Teirei:' Strongest Shikigamis serving Yakou. Reincarnations of the Fangs of the Golden Beast. **''' Unknown:' Name of this ability is unknown, but it's exercised by Niko. It manifest in the form of showing great changes in speed. Controlling many physical phenomena related to concept of motion, freely manipulating the equation of motion such as inertia, gravitational speed, law of action and reaction and so on, effectively removing any resistance hindering their speed. Moreover, speed and direction can be shifted anytime, allowing for great maneuvers. They can emit shockwaves from their own speed. It's unknown the limit of this ability, but since they are tied to Yakou, they are limited in range. However, their speed is great enough to destroy the sound barrier one hundred times and even collapse causality from the sheer intensity of their speed. *' Shura Mandala・Silver Wolf:' Mandala refers to the universe, hence why the universe of destruction born from love belongs to [[Reinhard Heydrich|Shura], God of Eternal Struggle, thus morphing into the great beast who administers the Beast's world. Originally, it was an infinite acceleration ability, becoming faster than his opponent no matter what the circumstances as to avoid being touched, but because Shura Mandala has disappeared, that ability is lost. This is a fatal weakness as they still have the attribute of "not desiring to be touched" yet craves to "be embraced", resulting in them falling apart at the cost of their absolute speed]. In this form, they are Kamunagara, capable of keeping up against both Tenma Morei and Tenma Akuro with their Taikyoku on and even killing Tenma Numahime at the cost of their lives. * '次元断層 (Dimensional Dislocation):' Yakou can create dislocations in dimensions to protect himself, and can use them to reflect attacks back at his enemies, aiming them at their blind spots. With this ability, he was able to block Tenma Morei's flames, which is capable of destroying space itself. And by embodying space and time, he can block the attacks of Sukuna and Ootaka. He can even create a 24-dimensional barrier. * '天眼 (Tengan):' The Heavenly Eye granted to him by Hajun, allowing him to observe all of creation without obstruction, even the future (With his eye being more powerful then [[Ryuusui Mikado|Ryuusui's Foresight] which can see through infinite possibilities of the future), dimensions, and souls. His physical eyes are useless to him, allowing him to perceive the soul of Morei even after his eyes were destroyed]. **'虚空蔵天霊眼 (Akasgarbha Ten Rei Me):' An ability that allows him to have a higher phase of perception and the ability to use large spells with only chants of two or three words, which usually takes several hundreds of people a few days to complete. It also allows him to disregard specific conditions of techniques, and gives him complete control over the movement of stars. * '無形 (Mukei):' As someone who has already reached the Throne which rules all of creation, Yakou gained his "Colorless" Taikyoku. Seat of the universe in the center of infinite Swatiskas, Yakou's hierarchy and nothing more than his point of view It allows him to do anything that falls under the physical phenomena of the universe, and it is different from the ability to warp the laws of the world. It allows him to perceive all of existence, understanding all he sees due to his godhood. Stars blinking and galaxies shining, model of the world itself, with Yakou's mandala overlooking it from above. It is his hierarchy and his existence as a singularity, but due to his lack of desire, it does not grant him the special properties of Taikyoku, preventing him from warping existing laws. *'Kajiri Kamui - Yama Enraten:' [https://i.gyazo.com/21212cbf1867da6fcb0bca2609a4b421.png Yakou's Taikyoku, Gudou type. Law born from his desire '''I want to kill all'. In his quest of finding his craving, he managed to find one suitable for himself], a desire shown to him by Ootake, the desire to bring death. Fulfilling his role as the "hunting dog" of Tengu Dou, it's the color of death. Wishing death for everything, the ability is realizing death of all creation. Perceiving watermarks of death in the world, judging and braiding them then creating various phenomenon that aims to kill. Crushing the sky with empty hands causes his target to compress then explode, technique to extend life of someone turns into a ritual that instructs life to die, Summoning his dimension fault now cancels the wave of Ootake's death with the same type of power, By drawing five opposing models of yin and yang of the world in the form of a mandala of light and then collapses it, shifting reality to his law of death, essentially "killing" the universe itself. At one moment, his mind brings forth thousands of methods and keeps increasing, living up to his name as a deity of death. He can even kill his own concept of death, coming back from death received by Tenma Ootake's power. However, this Taikyoku belong to Hajun, thus it can be taken from Madara by him. *'Kajiri Kamui - Yama Enraten (Post-resurrection):' After his rebirth, Yakou's expression of his Taikyoku changed. Instead of the ability to "give death", it becomes the power to "judge after death", as Yakou wants to disconnect himself from Hajun. By combining it with his Tengan, he is able to perceive souls and grant them the most appropriate afterlife, even granting the shadow of [[Mercurius] the death he had always desired.] Key: Base | Gudou God Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Kajiri Kamui Kagura Category:Masadaverse Category:Male Characters Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Hero Characters Category:Gods Category:Alcoholics Category:Magic Users Category:Flight Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Electricity Users Category:Time Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Soul Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Void Users Category:Immortals Category:Concept Users Category:Causality Users Category:Spatial Manipulation Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Information Users Category:Matter Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Abstract Entities Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Blind Characters Category:Eastern Expedition Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Creation Users Category:Hax Users Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 1